


Cas Decided to Take a Left

by CapConspicuous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas dresses up as an angel ok, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Meeting, Fluff, Halloween!, High School AU, M/M, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapConspicuous/pseuds/CapConspicuous
Summary: This definitely took the cake for Castiel's worst Halloween ever. Even worse than that one year when he was twelve and there was a thunderstorm and he almost got struck by lightning. And even worse than the year after that, when Cas tripped on someone's porch steps and broke his arm. And the Halloween after that....Honestly, Cas wasn't even sure why he tried anymore.  Aka Castiel meets Dean in a haunted corn maze on Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff!!! adkjfdf Not much to say, please enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are my favorite things--

This definitely took the cake for Castiel's worst Halloween ever. Even worse than that one year when he was twelve and there was a thunderstorm and he almost got struck by lightning. And even worse than the year after that, when Cas tripped on someone's porch steps and broke his arm. And the Halloween after that.... 

Honestly, Cas wasn't even sure why he tried anymore. 

This year, it happened to be a stupid corn maze thing. He was seriously lost. 

What part of him ever thought it was a good idea to follow his older brothers? Cas shivered for the upteenth time as he took another right turn. And another. The sky was a deep, dark color, and the moon was barely visible through a conveniently placed swarm of clouds. 

Screams echoed through the maze. Cas took another right. 

"If I take enough rights,"Cas muttered to himself, "I'm bound to find the exit, right?" The more negative part of him scoffed and shook its head. 

He gulped. He was fucking lost and scared as hell, for that matter. Being sixteen, one would think Cas wouldn't be scared by a little maze with some creepy skeleton decorations and random tombstones, but _ohhh_ , Cas was so done.

The corn grew way over his head and there were no lights guiding his way. On top of that, the random rustling between the stalks wasn't helping either. He didn't like these kinds of things- he'd always been a more mild sort of guy and this was creepy and _he was alone._

Every so often he'd brush against a few stalks of corn and the leaves would scratch his skin and his breath would catch and, _God_ , he was still wandering around--

"I just wanna go home," Cas felt pathetic for whimpering it quietly, but that was all he could do. He was alone and all he wanted to do right then was find the exit and run all the way home. Distantly, he registered the slight banging of his makeshift wings against his back as he took each step. Of course, Gabriel and Michael had found it absolutely side-splitting that their youngest brother had chosen to dress as an angel for Halloween.

And, _of fucking course_ , they'd promptly persuaded him to go out with them to the haunted corn maze.

His heart rate just kept increasing the longer he walked, until his strides got longer and longer because he was so desperate to find a way out. Cas cursed his brothers for leaving him behind in their haste to have some fun. _Again_ , he added mentally. Biting his lip, Cas decided to take a left, shoulders hunched against the cold.

As he often did when caught in an uncomfortable situation, Cas's internal monologue made itself audible. "Going to shit myself," Cas mumbled in a bit of a sing-song voice, "Any moment now..." His somewhat hysterical laughter sounded horribly loud in isolation.

There were more screams. It was a maze- what were they all screaming-

And suddenly, there was screaming and roaring, except it was _right in Cas's face_ \-- some guy had jumped straight out of the wall of corn, brandishing a _fucking chainsaw-_

Cas had only time to suck in a tiny breath before he tripped over his own feet while scrambling backwards. Scared as he was, he barely felt it when his ass hit the straw covered ground, only feeling the jumping of his heart as the dark figure approached jerkily.

The wild thrashing of the chainsaw made Cas's whole body feel tense even as he scooched as far back as he could only to have his back collide with cornstalks. The guy was wearing a white mask, like from that one movie, and Cas could see the whites of his eyes as he came closer- Cas nearly bit through his lip trying not to cry out.

This was it. He was cornered. He was alone because his brothers had ditched him and the roaring of the chainsaw was so loud he couldn't hear himself stupidly gasping for breath. Oh God, Cas couldn't help thinking, _What am I doing here? Am I actually going to die?_

He cowered against the maze's wall, quivering and instinctively hiding his face as the steps approached. Cas couldn't stop the burning in his eyes, couldn't stop the nausea that swelled in his gut- couldn't stop anything because the whole situation was so out of control and he was _scared shitless_ -

And then the chainsaw stopped.

Faintly, Cas was aware of a voice muttering, "Aw, crap-" And then someone was crouching in front of him and touching his shoulder. He flinched away involuntarily.

"Hey, _hey_ ," the voice was soft now, soothing, "I'm sorry-" Cas let his hand fall as he gave a small sniff. The guy backed off a bit, raising his hands to slowly remove the mask, revealing green eyes wide with concern. "You okay, man?" The guy hesitantly offered a hand to help Cas up, "God, I didn't mean to scare you that much."

Cas hurriedly wiped at his eyes before taking the gloved hand. "S'okay, I-I'm fine," he took a shaky breath as the other guy, probably around Cas's age, pulled him to his feet. "You're probably just- just good at what you're doing-" Cas couldn't bring himself to meet the other boy's eyes.

The hand on his shoulder steadied him firmly. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Cas gave one last hard blink and an embarrassed laugh escaped him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're alright," The tone gave no room for questions.

Smiling weakly, Cas used all his strength to make eye contact with the stranger. "I'm okay."

Mask still perched on top of his head, the guy regarded him seriously for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm Dean," he offered his hand again, this time for a handshake, "Dean Winchester."

"Hi, I'm Cas," Cas tried his best to shake with some authority, rather than some flimsy handshake that would betray his trembling knees.

"Cas? Short for anything?"

"Castiel," Cas elaborated and Dean gave a low whistle.

"First time I've heard that name," Dean leaned to pick up his chain saw. Cas now noticed that there were no spikes, to his great relief and mortification.

He shrugged at Dean's comment and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah."

"Well," Dean regarded him with a small grin, "Can I at least show you the way out?"

Cas could have kissed the guy for offering. "Please," he groaned, "Get me outta here."

"Come on then," Dean led the way, "After we get out, I'm totally buying you a candy apple. Just to make sure you're alright, you know?"

Already feeling better than he had on any Halloween ever, Cas smiled. " _Riiiight,_ " he drew the word out nice and long, "Like you don't have any more people to scare here?"

Dean shrugged easily, "My little brother wants a turn anyways- hopefully he doesn't scare anyone as badly as I did though, amirite?"

"God forbid," Cas replied dryly. Somewhere along the way, the clouds had moved out of the way so it was brighter, and the night no longer seemed as creepy as before.

"So can I ask why you look like a holy tax accountant?" Dean asked as they sidled through the rest of the corn maze. Dean himself was wearing tattered, bloodstained clothing and the chainsaw swung easily back in forth in his hand.

"I didn't have robes- I don't really know what I was thinking," Cas confessed, "But I found the trench coat in the back of my closet, so I thought, why not?"

Dean glanced at him conspiratorially, "You're right- why the hell not? I like it."

It was dark, so Cas knew that if he blushed, there was no way Dean could possibly notice. "Thank you."

There was a small pause, almost a serious one. That Dean interrupted. "So did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he joked.

"Now don't you start-" Cas laughed and covered his heated face, "I've gotten enough of those already, I swear-" He would have walked straight into a wall of the maze, if Dean hadn't grabbed his hand and yanked him in the right direction. Left.

And when they'd made their way out of the maze, Cas could have died happily because neither of them had let go. Not even a candied apple could taste this sweet.


End file.
